With the development of science and technology, high-speed signal transmission technologies have been adopted widely. Compared to electrical transmission, optical connection can transmit signals over a much wider bandwidth and allow construction of signal transmission systems with optical components that are much smaller in size and lower in power consumption. Therefore, increasing attention has been directed to optical connection as the technology for signal transmission between devices. Accordingly, optical assemblies installed in computers, automobiles, or optical transceiver modules, etc., as electric components have been applied widely.
For example, the Chinese Patent Application No. 201320424531.4, entitled “Optical Assembly for Realizing Beam-Splitting Energy Control,” discloses an optical assembly. The optical assembly comprises a base body, a slot disposed on the upper surface of the base body, and a wave filtering apparatus disposed in the slot.
Existing structures have limitations. In existing structures, adhesive is disposed on the optical path to secure the wave filtering apparatus to an inclined surface of the slot. As the temperature rises during the operation of the assembly, the adhesive experiences thermal expansion and contraction, causing changes in the surface of the adhesive. As a result, when light travels into the adhesive from air, the angle of incidence changes, leading to other changes, such as changes in the angle of refraction and the direction that the light beam travels. As a result, coupling efficiency of the assembly may be adversely affected, and signal loss is increased. The adhesive on the optical path of such an existing structure has a significant impact on the reliability and stability of the optical assembly.